


I've Got You

by Rai_T



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 20:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rai_T/pseuds/Rai_T
Summary: Kara and Alex have each other's backs. It's what sisters' do.





	I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine

“I got you.”

Those three words held special meaning for the Danvers sisters. 

The first time they were uttered was the night Alex broke her arm from the car explosion near the beach. Kara had been so distraught at the thought of hurting anyone, especially Alex, she woke up crying from a nightmare. Not the normal, my planet just exploded even though it has actually been 24 years nightmare she’s been having. No, this time it was an, I’m a monster everyone should stay away and be afraid of me because I’ll only ever hurt them, kind of nightmare. It was a nightmare that was so realistic that when Kara opened her eyes and saw Alex standing over her, concern written all over her face, Kara flew backward almost straight through the wall. Drywall definitely needed to be repaired the next day from the force that she hit the wall. Alex hurried around the bed kneeling next to the crying heap that was Kara Danvers née Zor-el soothing her the same way one would with a new born baby.

“Shhhhh. Shh shhhhh shhhhh.” Alex calmed gathering Kara into her arms ignoring the pain in her broken arm. “Shhhh, Kara. It’s okay, I’ve got you. It’s okay, you’re okay.”

“How can you say that Alex? I hurt you. I broke your arm. I-I’m a monster. I’ve come in and turned your family upside down. How can you say that it’s okay?” Kara asked between loud booming sobs.

“You’re not a monster Kara. You’re still learning about Earth and what you can do here. And besides, you’re my sister now, which means that you can’t call yourself a monster. Only I can do that and trust me when I say you’re no monster. Being my sister also means that I’ve got your back just like you’ve got mine. So right now, I’ve got you and one day when I need you, you’ll have my back.” 

Alex moved to help Kara up, leading her to the bed. She laid Kara down, gathering the blankets wadded up on the ground with her good arm. She determinedly spread the covers over her sister and moved to the door. She stopped when she felt a soft gentle hand grasp her wrist. Alex turned and met the red puffy eyes of Kara. Kara glanced down to the spot next to her, pleading for Alex to stay with her at least until she fell asleep. Alex nodded once as Kara lifted the blankets waiting for Alex to settle herself. 

“Come here, sis,” Alex whispered holding her good arm open. Kara wasted no time snuggling up to Alex, finally relaxing fully after her sister’s arm fell holding her around her shoulders. Little did they know, Eliza and Jeremiah were on the other side of the door watching their children really bond for the time since Kara came to live with them. 

“I got you” became the Danvers sisters’ mantra to the other. It reminded them that no matter what they always had someone in their corner backing them up. Right or wrong, it didn’t matter, they always had backup.

Alex whispered those words to Kara so many times. 

They were stated through the worst thunderstorms imaginable. “I’ve got you,” she’d whisper while basically laying on top of Kara while thunder, so bad the foundation of their house shook, echoed outside. 

“I’ve got you.” Alex would state rubbing Kara’s back soothingly as fireworks exploded in the sky celebrating the 4th of July, Kara’s first Independence Day to be exact.

“I’ve got you,” Alex said holding back tears the night before she left for university. Alex was excited to go but she was worried about Kara finding herself alone in high school. High schoolers were mean. This is something Alex knew all too well. And this would be the first year Alex wasn’t there to scare off kids who thought it was cool to pick on her sister. 

“I’ve got you.” Alex expressed all four times Kara came to her crying because she broke the noses of the guys she’d been dating. 

By the time they both moved to National City, the words weren’t 100% necessary. With one look Alex could express those three words to Kara. And she did. Every time Kara came to her apartment upset for this reason or that, Alex would either say the words or simply look Kara in the eyes arms open wide, her body language doing the talking for her. 

Kara whispered those words to Alex just as often.

“I’ve got you.” Kara would say in the months after Jeremiah “died” as Alex broke down into a sobbing mess on the floor while Eliza worked late. “I’ve got you.” Kara would repeat over and over as Alex hit and kicked the floor and then Kara as Kara gently took Alex in her arms. Kara hugged her tightly until Alex finally gave in, stopped fighting, and let herself feel the pain of losing her father. A pain Kara knew all too well.

“I’ve got you.” Kara would say to Alex, while making coffee, on the nights Kara would stay up late with Alex, watching her push herself to the brink of exhaustion just to appease Eliza’s expectations. 

“I’ve got you.” Kara would say the night after Eliza’s visit to National City was over. The words left Kara’s mouth as she rocked Alex through her feelings of inadequacy and the knowledge that she’d never been able to meet her mother’s expectations, that she’d never been good enough.

“I’ve got you.” Kara soothed holding Alex after she woke up screaming in the nights following the near drowning, near dying, experience Alex went through. “I’ve got you.” Kara would repeat until Alex calmed down or Maggie finally got back to the apartment after work.

They are the three words Kara said during their first sister’s night after Alex came out to her, the first night they were truly able to talk about Alex’s feelings. “It’s okay. I’ve got you. It’s okay. You’re fine. You’re perfect and you’re valid and you’re amazing and I’ve got you.” Kara said over and over again as Alex cried out of confusion and sadness and happiness and relief with her sister’s acceptance. 

“I’ve got you,” Kara said as Alex held onto her sister so hard that if Kara wasn't Kryptonian her hand may have broken. “I’ve got you.” She said. They were the only words that came to mind as she stared at the sterile white walls of the cold uninviting hospital waiting room. “I’ve got you,” Kara whispered all the while praying to Rao that Maggie came out of the surgery fine. Praying that the bullet didn’t do any critical damage to her internal organs or spine. “I’ve got you,” she said as Alex collapsed to the ground after hearing the surgeon tell her the surgery was successful and that barring any complications, Maggie would be fine.

“I’ve got you!” Kara all but squealed as she looked at her sister dressed in white, hands shaking as she tried to clasp the necklace around her neck. When Alex turned to hand her bouquet to Kara, Kara’s eyes said everything Alex needed to hear. “I’ve got you,” they shouted in the seconds before Alex turned back to Maggie for what might be the happiest day of Alex’s life.

It didn’t matter the situation the Danvers sisters found themselves in. They only needed three words to remind the other that everything was going to be fine. “I’ve got you” they’d say to each other, in good times and bad. “I’ve got you” became their I love you. Yes, they said those three words frequently as well. But when nothing else could get through their pain or when nothing else could match the happiness they felt, they’d say, “I’ve got you” as a reminder that they weren’t alone. As a reminder that they were sisters and sisters are forever. As a reminder that together, and with everyone else they loved, they could handle whatever curveball life throws at them next because they’ve got each other.


End file.
